User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime)
This proposal is about Optimus Prime . What is the Work? The work is about Optimus Prime the major protagonist in the aligned continuity, serving as the main protagonist of Transformers: Prime and the bigger good of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He is the leader of the Autobots and a true warrior during the war on Cybertron. Who is he? What has he done? Optimus Prime is the main character of Transformers: Prime and the official leader of the Autobots during the war on Cybertron, as well as the leader of Team Prime. Before the Great War, Optimus Prime was originally known as Orion Pax; a young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion was a mentor to Orion Pax and believed in Orion to become the next Prime. Orion Pax was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend/rival, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his team to Earth. On Earth, Optimus fights with his team to survive and to end the brutal war, against their enemies, once and for all. Optimus and his team met new species on Earth and tried to. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various missions in order to stop Megatron's exploitation of Earth's vast Energon resources. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, who was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. Above all, Orion knew his place was with the Autobots and not with the Decepticons. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bulkhead described, never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. This was shown when Starscream had stolen the three Omega Keys from the Autobot base, which left Optimus to rage towards the sky when Starscream escaped with the keys. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either, but he would attend little ceremonies. It is currently unknown if Optimus can dance or likes to listen to music like Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee can. Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, even he would go as far as to sacrifice himself to save them, Earth, and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his spark to change a decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dreadwing and Breakdown. In Scrapheap, it was revealed that Optimus knows what a snowball is when he promised to get Raf a snowball. Optimus would relate earth customs and other things. When Optimus and Arcee found themselves stranded in the Arctic, they walked to find a signal back to base, where Arcee fell down and Optimus helped her up very gently. This shows Optimus can be a gentleman, or a gentle bot. When Arcee suggested they play a game, Optimus played with her. This shows that Optimus can make the most out of situations and wouldn't hesitate to play games. When Arcee held Optimus's left hand, Optimus held her hand too. This shows that Optimus can be sweet inside and out. In Loose Cannons, Optimus is seen to drum his fingers on his legs while flying in the Jackhammer with Wheeljack. Optimus also made small talk with the wrecker and related to Wheeljack on outside of duty. This shows Optimus is very sociable and can be a great listener. Optimus has also proven to be stubborn enough to resist joining the AllSpark (even at Alpha Trion's insistence), to protect humanity. Once Optimus received his upgrade and rejoined the Autobots, he made it a point to be the moral compass of the team and usually was the one to notice whenever someone was having a problem. When Ultra Magnus asked Optimus about a "Kilt", it was revealed that Optimus finds it best to simply nod and mobilize to human things like these. As Ultra Magnus began to realize that the Autobots were not like the Elite Guard or any other group he had took leadership of, Optimus consulted him over his feelings and explained what he believed the Autobots to be a family. Optimus believed in his team to be true Primes even without the Matrix of Leadership. Above all, Optimus is very commendable, bold, caring, stern, and wise. Admirable Standar Eventually, Optimus then used the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron where he and his team worked to rebuild the planet. Optimus Prime made Bumblebee warrior before he went on a journey with Wheeljack to retrieve the AllSpark, the source of Cybertronian life only to return to a planet attacked by Unicron and his minions, though Optimus was able to defeat the chaos bringer once and for all by trapping him, the AllSpark and the Matrix within Prime's own spark, but sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron's life. Before leaving, Optimus told his team, that they have acted like true Primes even without the Matrix. He asked them to keep fighting the noblest of fights, which Bumblebee responded by telling Optimus that they will keep the peace in his name. Optimus smiles at them and flies into the core. Team Prime (with Ratchet) sadly watch their leader leave into the core. Optimus enters inside and opens the Matrix of Leadership. As he enters the core, light shines on him as he closed his eyes. Suddenly millions of Sparks fly from the core into the sky. One red spark shined out (which seemed to be Optimus' spark) among them. It was revealed in Transformers Robots In Disguise episode Pilot (Part 2) that Optimus Prime was able to maintain his physical form to help Bumblebee and his team in defeating Underbite. However, Optimus does not know if he is alive and states that the universe has a plan for him. Optimus was training with the other Primes in the Realm of the Primes, who were testing him in a preparation for a new mission on Earth. In one of these tests, Micronus Prime served as Optimus's mentor. After the events in Battlegrounds, Part 1 and in Battlegrounds, Part 2, Optimus is alive and well. Final Venidict I say yes, he is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal